


your twink

by goldenred



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Apologies, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere Has a Crush on Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Jeremy Heere Loves Michael Mell, Jeremy Here/Michael Mell Mutual Pining, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Michael Mell Loves Jeremy Heere, Post-Canon, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, boyf riends - Freeform, i tried my best to make the apology good but idk how to apologize, it probably feels rushed at the end im sorry, jeremy apologizes, jeremy heere - Freeform, maybe in love, they are in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: jeremy gets discharged from the hospital and immediately goes to michaels to apologize to him for everything, and use some of those picking up “girls” tips he learned on him.oranother apology fic where they get together in the end
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	your twink

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread — im sorry if the ending feels a little rushed T-T

michael and jeremy’s dad were thinking of ways for jeremy to get the girl. it was like a show, something goes wrong but he always gets the girl in the end, right?

“you’ve gotta buy her a rose! oh, and compliment her outfit.” jeremy’s dad looked at jeremy, eyes beaming with excitement that his son had a crush. 

“yes! definitely buy her a rose! and say you appreciate that shes smart.” michael tried his best to act happy for his friend, but deep down, he was upset. he knew it was far too late to just spring the good ol’ ‘hey buddy, i’m in love with you’ card out. 

rich sat on the hospital bed next to him, listening to them give stupid advice. “can i talk to, uh, jeremy for a minute? alone? it’s very important.” rich said. he was most certainly not used to calling him his name rather than tall-ass. jeremy wasnt used to it, either, it felt weird to hear his actual name come out of richs mouth. 

jeremy’s dad and michael gave him odd glances, but left the room. “alright, but we’re coming back in in exactly one minute, so make it quick.” michael winked, stupidly implying something sexual. 

they closed the door behind them. 

“the squip synced your wants with mine, it basically told me everything you want.” rich started immediately, “it forgot to block some things from me though. i know you dont want christine anymore. well, as much as before. you got someone else in mind.” rich changed his voice to teasing with the last sentence, smiling widely. jeremy immediately knew what he was talking about.

“heh,” jeremy’s chuckle wasnt a laughter one, more of a deadpan. “i almost destroyed the school because of christine, i cant just, stop now.” 

“correction! _i_ almost destroyed the school because it told me you would be a lot better at getting the word around. just, go get him, tall-ass. i know he likes you back, man. thats like, the whole reason i wrote boyfriends on your backpacks.” rich smiled.

“its been a minute!” michael called from outside, then opened the door. “we brainstormed.” he announced, and they began talking about ways to get christine again, some side glances shared by jeremy and rich.

jeremy got discharged from the hospital a day later. they kept him overnight to make sure nothing gave him permanent brain damage or something they couldnt see right away, but he was all good. when he left his shared room, rich winked at him. 

“can i go to michael’s?” jeremy asked as they got out of the car at home.

“uhm, yeah, of course. right now?” jeremy nodded, then his dad nodded. jeremy’s head hurt a bit, but he could last the walk to michaels house, along with a quick stop on the way.

he stopped at a flower shop. he always walked past it, the windows were lined with beautiful roses and other colourful flowers. it always brightened his day to see the colours illuminating from the shop window, and the inside looked adorable. he walked in and was quickly greeted by a sweet worker. 

“hi! can i help you with anything?” they asked. 

jeremy nodded. “i’m, uh, looking for a rose? the most perfect rose you have.” he was definitely a noob at this.

“well, we have some really pretty roses over here.” they walked out from behind the front desk and led jeremy over to a corner full of roses.

jeremy picked out a bright red rose, it reminded him of the colour of michaels hoodie. perfect. he paid for the single rose and left the shop, continuing his journey to michael’s. he put the stem in the rose in his back pocket.

he didnt usually knock to come into michaels house, but he figured after everything thats happened, he should. his mom answered the door. 

“oh, hi jeremy! you here for michael? of course you are, come on in!” she opened the door wider and moved to the side for jeremy. he walked through. “whose the rose for?” 

“uh-“ jeremy tried to answer, but was cut off by another voice. 

“who was- oh, hi, jere.” jeremy awkwardly waved at him, then looked to his mom, and back at him.

michaels mom clearly sensed a tension in the room, so she said a quick “i’ll leave.” and left to the kitchen.

“didnt you just get discharged? why are you here so soon?” 

“i, uhm, i need to talk to you.” jeremy said, “can we go to your room?” michael nodded and headed towards the basement, which was all his room. the ‘i need to talk to you’ scared michael, but he knew there was no getting away from it.

michael turned to close his door and jeremy quickly put the rose out of sight, sitting down on his beanbag. michael sat on the floor in front of his beanbag, facing towards jeremy. at this, jeremy also slid down to the floor. 

jeremy took a breath. “i know i was a complete, utter jackass to you, and i dont deserve you as my friend. i swear, you saved the entire world the other day, man. i-i threw away 12 whole years of friendship for one girl who, if i’m being honest, i’m not sure i like anymore.” michael made a shocked face at that, jeremy continued. “michael mell, i am so sorry. it fucked with my brain, yes, but that didnt give me the right to jus-just leave you like that, or call you anything that i did.” 

michael thought back to when jeremy called him a loser. he knew he was a loser, but when it came from the mouth of your best friend who had just ditched you, it didnt feel nice. he cried basically that whole night after that, upset because even after that, he was still stupidly in love with jeremy.

“nothing i can say now can take back whats already happened, i know that. all i can do is express how much i want you to still be my best friend, how sorry i am and hope you can forgive me, even if its only a little bit.” 

“it hurt, a lot, when you left me in that bathroom. the loneliness really sunk in then. i want to be mad at you, but thats just the thing, i cant. its so stupid, i think about everything thats happened, and i think about how i should be mad at you, but i physically cant.” michael ran a hand through his hair, his breathing a little shaky.

“i’m really sorry.” 

“i.. i know you are. i also know that you are forever going to beat yourself up over it, so the least i can do right now is forgive you. it’s okay, jeremy. i forgive you.” 

“do you really, though? i’m not forcing you to forgive me, micha.” 

“see? this is what i’m talking about. that, right there, you cant forgive yourself. i dont think you’ll be able to any time soon, we both know what you did was wrong. but, jere, you’re still my best friend. i’m here for you, i’ll try my best to help you.” michael’s eyes were teary, he knew that, and jeremy knew that. jeremy’s eyes were also full of tears. 

suddenly, they were pulling each other into a hug. they were doing well with holding back their emotions until they wrapped their arms around each other, they both felt the tears overflow from their eyes.

“im so fucking sorry, michael.” jeremy squeaked, voice cracking. he was clearly crying.

“i wont lie, it does hurt, but its okay. jere, you gotta forgive yourself. please.” michaels voice cracked too, which showed jeremy he was trying his best to hold back his emotions. jeremy moved his arms up and put his hand on michaels head, trying to let him know he could cry.

they both cried, hugging each other, until they couldnt anymore. they looked for comfort in each other still, even after everything thats been done.

“so..” michael whispered, “you dont like christine anymore?” michael sniffled and then teasingly laughed a little. 

“i guess i dont.” jeremy made a small noise of a laugh. he pulled away from michaels hug and wiped his eyes. “that leads me to something else. you dont have to—dont have to.. give me some kind of answer.. right away. i mean, if you need time to answer, or something-“ jeremy looked at michael and saw his confused look.

“just.. say whats on your mind.” michael smiled at him.

“r-right. while the sq-squip was.. influencing me, i uhm, realized something. i realized just how shitty life was without you. all that thing did was tell me i was better without you and i was closer to getting christine, but i felt so guilty. then, i realized something else.” jeremy paused for a moment, trying to find the words. “michael, i realized that i really like you. i have liked you for longer than i’ve even known.” 

michael was speechless, he just stared into jeremy’s eyes.

jeremy was getting worried, but he continued. “michael,” jeremy reached behind him for the rose, but he couldnt find it without looking. “wait- hold on.” jeremy turned around and looked for it, he mumbled ‘oh’ when he found it and put it behind his back. “okay. michael,” he held the rose out to michael,“i appreciate that you’re smart, and i like your outfit, even if you wear the same one like, every day.” 

“oh my god. at least i wash it everyday too!” that was all michael could come up with to say. he didnt actually believe this was happening. he did take the flower, though. the silence was overwhelming to jeremy, but the look on michaels face told him he had nothing to worry about. 

“‘s that all you’re gonna give me? guess i’ll just take the flower back then.” jeremy teased and michael immediately pulled his hands as far away from jeremy as possible.

“ _my_ flower!” he said, jeremy pouted. “keep pouting and i swear to everything good and holy i will kiss your pout right off you.” 

“you already know thats what i want.” jeremy pouted more, sticking his lip out further. 

“you’re literally such a dork, sometimes i wonder why i like you back. then i remember, it’s because you’re jeremiah heere.” michael leaned himself forward and did exactly what he said he was going to, he kissed the pout off of jeremy’s face. 

jeremy immediately stopped his pout to replace it with a quick smile and a kiss back. the feel of michaels lips finally on his own was a dream, as goes for michael finally feeling jeremy’s on his. a few moments of hands tangled in hair and saliva swapping later, they pulled apart.

“i honestly didnt think you would do it.” jeremy’s eyes were wide, his cheeks covered in a light blush. his hair was a mess from michaels hand being in it, his lips were just the smallest bit swollen. “where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?”

michael laughed. “very good and informative porn.” 

“maybe you should show me some others things you learned from this ‘ _very good informative porn._ ’” jeremy smirked, but upon seeing michaels face turn very shocked and a bit blushed, he spoke again. “im kidding! for now, at least..”

“okay, when did you get so confident? seriously, where did my anxious twink jeremy heere go?” he let the ‘my’ slip by mistake, but neither of them seemed to notice.

“gee, cant we let confident jeremy take over for a few seconds? he doesnt come out often enough.” 

“not going to deny your twink-iness?” 

“nah, i’m a twink in... some ways. other ways? not so much.” jeremy said, slight smirk lining his lips.

“oh? what are these ‘ _some ways_ ’?” 

jeremy placed a finger on michaels chin, making his head tilt further up than it already was. “if we keep this up you’ll find out soon enough.” jeremy placed a quick peck on michaels lips, leaving michael stunned by the confidence in jeremy. then, without warning, jeremy busted out in giggles. the look on michaels face was what caused it.

“this is exactly why i cant be mad at you. you’re just.. perfect. not gonna lie, i kinda hate you for making me like you so much. its quite unfair if you ask me.” 

“well, do you like me enough to.. uh, b-be my boyfriend..?” suddenly jeremy’s confidence was drained from him, replaced with fear of rejection. it was too late to take it back, he’d already said it. 

“jeremy, do you understand how long i’ve wanted you to say that for?” michael asked, lifting his eyebrow. “of course i like you enough to be your boyfriend, you twink.”

“ _your_ twink.” jeremy winked.

“that is the most cliche thing you could’ve said there.” 

“what can i say? i like cliche.” jeremy smiled and basically jumped on michael, wrapping his arms around his and hugging him tightly. “y’know, rich knew i liked you before i even knew.” 

“you’re joking.” michael hugged him back. “shows how much of an oblivious dumbass you are, _boyfriend._ ”

”yeah, but you love me.” jeremy looked up at michael.

”unfortunately.” michael smiled. jeremy lifted himself and kissed michael again. this was so unreal. michael was his boyfriend.

” _boyfriend._ ” jeremy smiled.


End file.
